Así es como debe ser
by Yusurelia
Summary: Spencer encuentra un escrito para revivir fantasmas, pero un malentendido hace que Billy se vaya de la casa ¿Que hará el famoso cantante ahora que está vivo? posiblemente, hacerle daño a quien alguna vez lo quizo. Ectofeature, Spanish, Lemon, Angst. ¡Mal sumary! pasa y leelo, es gratis :)
1. Chapter 1

_Que hay! Aqui les traigo mi primer Ectofeature ewe hace unas semanas empece a ver la serie y me impactó ver que el fandom el español está casi muerto (exceptuando ciertos valientes que se atreven a escribir algo de esta caricatura)_

_Y, aclaro que ando es otras paginas! no me robo nada, y nadie me roba a mi (quiero creer)_

_**Diclaimer:**__ DTMG doesnt mine ;)_

_**Advertencias:**__ HABRA LEMON!_

_**Notas**__: Sin review no hay continuacion :B_

* * *

_**Así es como debe ser...**_

__Estaba ahí, sentado frente al monitor desde que el sol toco la ventana y la mañana se aproximó con algo de niebla. Tenía cientos de ideas que seguramente le abrumaron en insomnio la noche anterior, pero posiblemente se convertirían en una película al finalizar el día.

El tema: Muertos vivientes… Otra vez.

Sabía todo sobre dichos zombis y le fascinaba seguir investigando para que sus cortos quedaran más realistas, según decía. Pero esa mañana, halló algo mucho más interesante que un par de fotos grotescas. Un HTML bajo el lema ¨Como traer un muerto a la vida.¨ y la curiosidad, interpretada como una leve mordida de nerviosismo en su labio inferior le hizo abrir el link.

Y no era para ¨traerlos¨ exactamente como zombis, era para revivir; en todo el contexto que se le puede dar a la palabra. Sudó en frio e imprimió el texto con una torpe sonrisa en la cara.

Sabía exactamente que debía hacer.

Y con quien lo haría.

-¡Billy!- Spencer Wright, aspirante a cineasta, 16 años. – ¡Ven a ver lo que encontré!-

-¿Es algo de comer?- De la pared se asomo un joven increíblemente pálido, casi transparente; quien sin reparar en pasar por la entrada atravesó el yeso. -Porque muero de hambre, viejo.- Billy Joe Cobra, ex-cantante, quizá 20 años.

-Es…-

Una efímera visión surco las intenciones del castaño ¿Qué tal si al revivirlo la gente lo aceptaba? Que recobrara su antigua fama, y se olvidara de él. ¿Y si dejaban de ser amigos? Seguramente se dejarían de ver.

Eso era algo que Spencer no esta dispuesto a arriesgar. Para nada.

Miro algo triste el papel que sostenía entre sus manos, con una mueca de remordimiento que pronto se esfumó en un suspiro. Arrugó la hoja y lo arrojó lejos de sí; sabiendo un omnisciente en donde caería. –Sí, vamos a comer. Será mejor que bajemos cuanto antes, es la última comida que probaré de mi mamá antes de que se vayan de vacaciones.-

-Amigo, ¿tu familia se va de vacaciones y te dejan en la casa solo?- se acostó sobre el aire con un tono más que indignado, preocupado.

-Tranquilo, igual no quería ir. Mira el lado bueno, tendremos la casa para nosotros solos.- sonrió sin saber que cualquiera hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras, cualquiera menos el fantasma.

-Genial ¡Imagínate las fiestas!-

-¡Las mañanas de videojuegos ¡-

-¡Las desveladas de películas ¡-

-¡Las fiestas¡-

Y de esta forma salieron del cuarto, ignorando totalmente el papel debajo de la cama. Estaban bastante bien así ¿No?

Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Spencer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Simplemente la resaca de la noche anterior les hacia compañía, habían dormido en lugares indefinidos, aquellos que se veían bastante cómodos una noche antes. El menor abrió los ojos, estaba en el piso y miro a Billy levitando sobre la tele, al parecer, aun no había despertado.

Se incorporó para encontrarse en un cementerio de diversión; comida tirada, soda escurriendo del techo, la radio prendida, el DVD con la película pausada y las cortinas cruelmente desgarradas debido a una pelea de almohadas de hace días.

Se sonrió estirándose algo adolorido, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su familia se fue; y su habitación era un desastre. No quería imaginar el resto de la casa.

-Billy, levántate ya, hermano.- el aludido solo hizo un gesto de desagrado, se giro sobre si y consiguió caerse de la tele.

-Ahh.- gimoteó al sobarse la cabeza.

-Mira este lugar, tenemos que empezar a limpiar cuanto antes.- su celular sonó desesperado en lo que parecía ser una llamada de Rabee. -¿Puedes ir limpiando en lo que vengo? Solo iré a la entrada a recoger unas cosas.-

-Claro amigo, no hay problema.- Habló con sarcasmo mientras se recostaba en ropa sucia y se bebía el resto de una soda sin gas del día anterior.

Spencer se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que el guitarrista no le haría caso, pero su mirada fulminante puso en marcha al fantasmagórico muchacho. –Genial, entonces no tardo mucho.-

Dicho lo último salió corriendo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Si bien era cierto que su pereza le tenia bien amaestrado, mejor era empezar cuanto antes, y por empezar, se refería a juntar lo mas fácil; tres papeles que ¨estorbaban¨ en el piso. Desarrugó el primero, era un ticket de la pizza de hace una semana. El segundo era un chicle envuelto que sin dudar se llevó a la boca. Pero el ultimo, el ultimo era toda otra historia.

Basta con revelar el titulo del entintado bold.

¨Como revivir un fantasma...¨

A esa altura Billy se sentía confundido, era algo que seguramente Spencer había impreso hace algún tiempo ¿pero porque no le había dicho? Ni siquiera mencionó nada al respecto. Quizá se le olvido hacerlo, pero era muy poco probable ya que el cineasta contaba con una memoria envidiable.

Probablemente, no quería verlo vivo a causa de envidia, pues a la edad del castaño, el espectro era una famosa estrella, de esas que dan pena al saber que su carrera termino pronto.

Tal vez era por conveniencia, por los favores de los cuales se estaría privando siendo el caso de que estuviese vivo. ¿Quién le sostendría la cámara en el aire? ¿Quién le salvaría de un día pesado en detención? Seguramente nadie mas, y de ser lo contrario, preferiría no saberlo.

Quizá no quería que regresara a la vida por miedo a que su exitoso regreso acabara con su fama. La bastante que había creado pero que aun no le hacia frente a la grandeza de BJC. De preguntárselo, habría dicho que se desmoronaría al compararse con su misteriosa reaparición.

Lo único que tenia claro, era lo egoísta que ciertas veces el menor llegaba a ser.

¿Acaso no había pensado en lo horrible que era reprimir cualquier contacto por miedo a su propio ectoplasma? ¿No se preguntaba que era ser ignorado por todos aquellos que alguna vez lo adoraron? ¿Qué no pensaba en lo difícil que era vivir con la persona que amaba sin poder tocarla?

Posiblemente no.

De igual manera el remordimiento le llegó al ponerse en los zapatos del cineasta. El simple hecho de pensar en que alguien arruinara su progreso le molestó. Suspiro con lágrimas en los ojos entonces lo mejor seria dejar vivir a Spencer en su propia fama. Sonaba difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar la casa.

Practicaría el conjuro de la hoja de papel, bastante confiado de que el mundo le creía muerto (y lo estaba) vagaría por las calles solitario; desde el comienzo si su suerte se lo permitía, realmente solo quería encontrar algo más.

Alguien más.

-Está decidido.- alzó una mirada vacía.- Así es como debe ser.-

* * *

_Nos leemos la proxima semana!_

_Feliz año nuevo, por cierto..._

_y, gracias por leer c:_

_no olviden el review 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_GRACIAS por la espera ewe! no me resiste a continuar este bebé, tenia que hacerlo, una semana se me hacia infinito ewe_

_**Diclaimer:**__ DTMG doesnt mine ; )Y, aclaro que ando es otras paginas! no me robo nada, y nadie me roba a mi (quiero creer)_

_**Advertencias:**__ HABRA LEMON!_

_**Notas**__: Sin review no hay continuacion :B_

* * *

Spencer estaba irritado ¿a donde se había ido Billy? por supuesto que para limpiar se necesitaba esfuerzo, cosa que el cantante no quería poner. Se recostó en la cama oyendo como el elevador se abría, a veces le era gracioso que pudiendo atravesar paredes optara por actuar con naturalidad.

Aunque esta era la excepción.

-¡Oye que pasó, me dejaste todo el trabajo!- se quejó sintiendo como se sentaban a los pies su cama, era extraño generalmente el fantasma no pesaba.

-Lo siento, bromigo…- Spencer volteó al escuchar su voz, pero no hizo más que gritar cuando lo vio.

Sobre su cama estaba un muchacho de cabello negro azabache, y estatura alta; sabia perfectamente quien era pero aun no podía creer que estuviera pasando.

-¿Billy como es que estas vivo?- su primera reacción fue tirarse en sus brazos para enlazarse en un abrazo.

Quizá se habían abrazado veces anteriores, pero era efectivamente intangible, podía rodearlo, pero igual no sentía nada. En cambio ese momento fue increíble, pudo sentir el rápido latido de su corazón contra su pecho, la cálida tibieza de su cuerpo; su fragancia. Ese aroma que lo embriagó al momento del contacto. Sumado a esto la sensación de protección al ser correspondido.

Solo hasta entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, estaban bastante cerca, y llevaban al menos un rato así, quizá unos segundos que traducían como interminables.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- sonrio despistado hasta que un recuerdo se imprimió en su memoria. El escrito; ¿lo habría encontrado?

-Bueno, no fue gracias a ti.- le extendió lo que días antes parecía una amenaza, la hoja de papel arrugada.

Atinó a sonreír con un leve sonrojo, que mas que por culpa era debido a la cercanía.

Su mayor le sonrio débilmente, se suponía que debería estar feliz, pero las despedidas siempre le habían dolido.

Por otra parte el cineasta estaba emocionado imaginando las cosas que podían hacer juntos. Era el momento perfecto. Tenia que decirle. No podía contener mas lo que sentía por el antes fantasma.

-Escucha, la razón por la cual no te dije nada del escrito fue porque…-

-No tienes que decirlo, yo ya lo se.-

El menor se sintió un manojo de nervios al escuchar esas palabras ¿acaso fue tan obvio? Se sentía desmayar, y el tono serio del mayor no estaba ayudando.

-Y, será mejor que me vaya, siento que no tengo nada más que hacer en tu vida.-

-¿A dónde te iras?-la noticia le heló la sangre.

-bueno, tú sabes, a continuar con mi vida.-

A veces le sorprendía que tan egoísta podría ser su amigo ¿y que había de SU vida? él estaba ahora dentro de ella, si se marchaba delejaría un gran vacio; sin contar la inexplicable falta que le haría a su lado. ¿Dónde quedaban sus sentimientos? era algo en lo cual no quería pensar; al menos, no mientras tuviera a Billy enfrente.

No se quebraría ante él.

-¿De que estas hablando?- sentía coraje, nervios, frustración, y más que nada le dolía. No soportaba la idea de vivir sin él. -¿Que hay de raveej, _, de MI?-

-Bromigo…-le miro con una mueca indescifrable, quizá una mezcla de rubor con angustia. Estaban demasiado cerca. -Vas a estar bien.- con una mano tomo su rostro, sintiendo suavemente por primera vez lo que por tanto tiempo anhelo. Se acerco a su oído movimiento delicadamente algo de cabello que lo cubría. – incluso, vas a estar mejor.-

Su tono ronco, meloso, y con un dejo de tristeza des apercibieron del castaño un nuevo contacto.

Un beso; un necesitado, urgido y reconfortante ósculo; que por acto de nerviosismo no fue correspondido en el instante. Lo único seguro era que los alguna vez experimentados labios chocaran contra los suyos en algo de timidez ahogada en voluntad.

Fueron escasos segundos, pero bastaron para hacer al cineasta entrar en shock.

Estaba confundido, emocionado y triste, quizá lo suficiente como para dejarlo inmóvil en la cama mientras el mayor salía de la habitación con un aura que se quebró en lágrimas una vez entró al elevador.

Pudo haberlo detenido, pudo haberle dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba; pero no lo hizo.

No se lo permitió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó una semana interminable, Spencer había asistido 2 días a la escuela, el resto de la semana se la pasó en su cuarto, con un retrato del cantante y la música del mismo como única compañía. Cualquiera hubiera opinado que era una especie de tortura, y el cineasta no lo hubiera negado.

Quería saber el paradero de su amigo. Tenia que saberlo.

Arrojo el retrato lejos de si, con el asunto fresco aun en la mente, sin embargo, la fotografía cayó sobre el control remoto, que al mando encendió la pantalla de la televisión para revelar un programa de talentos.

Y allí le vio, el famoso artista tocando en vivo desde sabrá un omnisciente donde. Quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, rodeado de chicas jóvenes y bienes materiales.

Si no fuera porque su voluntad se había ido junto a su amado, se hubiera levantado a desconectar el enorme proyector, pero ausentada esta acción logro escuchar un ultimo comentario.

¨No olviden ir al concierto de esta noche, será fabuloso¨

Abrumado, arrojo al monitor lo primero que presintió a su alcance, un vaso de agua; y este se apagó torpemente. Estaba devastado, como se podía leer, celoso. Y no era precisamente celoso de su fama. Era distinto. Era como si le molestara que tanta gente viera a SU fantasma, cuando semanas atrás, era solo suyo. Y detestaba ser asi de territorial, pero al tratarse de Baruch, se estaba hablando en mayúsculas.

Se acurrucó nuevamente en su desatendida cama y de dispuso a conciliar el sueño, hasta que el melodioso timbre de su celular amenazó con espantarle el sueño.

Adivino a contestar pesadamente, era Mallory.

-Spencer, Hola, solo quería preguntarte porque no habías ido a la escuela, comenzaba a preocuparme y bueno…-

-Estoy bien.- mintió para colgar cuanto antes, no tenia ánimos ni siquiera para hablar.

-Oh, eso me alegra. Porque tengo dos boletos para el concierto de esta noche.-

-¿para Billy Joe Cobra?- sonrio vacio al redactar su nombre.

-¡si! pensé que deberías salir un poco más, has estado extraño últimamente.-

-Am… no lo sé, Mallory…- (¨no se si pueda verlo otra vez¨)

-¡Vamos será divertido! solo di que si y te veré a las 8 en el café.-

-… De acuerdo, lo haré por ti.- tras despedirse colgó la llamada. No estaba seguro del porque había aceptado, y la idea de volver a ver al exitoso chico no le sentaba todavía.

Pero algo era seguro; si quería olvidar al artista debía empezar por pasar mas tiempo con otras personas ¿Y quien mejor que Mallory?

Estaba aterrado, había aceptado su bisexualidad desde hace un tiempo sin darse cuenta; en especial cuando días atrás había vivido su primer beso con un chico, por asi llamarlo ¨su primer amor¨ aun no maquinaba la razón por la cual no correspondió, empezaba a culparse asi mismo por las cosas que habían pasado últimamente. ¿Y si Billy no quería volver a verlo?

El único alivio que tenía era pensar en que debido al alto público de los conciertos, seria imposible que su fantasma pudiera reconocerlo. Eso dolía, pero no creía que pudiese haber algo peor.

-Lo hago por Mallory, no porque quiera ver a Billy una vez mas.- se dijo sin convencerse de nada.

Aunque realmente, era justamente lo contrario.

* * *

_Ya ni digo nada de la siguiente semana xP _

_pero GRACIAS POR LEER!_

_¿Algún review_?


	3. Chapter 3

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_y he aqui a esta escriturecha irresponsable que se atreve a subir _

_**Diclaimer:**__ DTMG doesnt mine ; )Y, aclaro que ando es otras paginas! no me robo nada, y nadie me roba a mi (quiero creer)_

_**Advertencias:**__ HAY LEMON!_

_**Notas**__: Este es el capitulo final. Pero no se preocupen, seguire trabajando en el fandom paraque cada ves seamos mas :)_

* * *

No estaba listo. Jamás se imaginó que al tratar de vivir una vida como 'Baruch Cohen' fuese descubierto tan prontamente; la prensa lo arrestó entre contratos y firmas tangentes. La multitud lo orilló a un nuevo comienzo que lo marcaría como una leyenda en la carrera de la música.

Y lo odiaba. Detestaba tener una vida extravagante y llena de lujos; si no estaba feliz. Pues a este punto estaba devastado, le faltaba algo que sabia perfectamente que era; porque sabía todo de sobre el, su vida, su forma de ser, sus gustos y sus contras. Todo.

Y deseaba estar muerto, pero a lado del cineasta.

Resumiendo su agonía en un suspiro salió al escenario algo nervioso, no era la primera vez que lo estaba, pero la tensión de los fans era demasiada, y sumado a esto tenía que forzar su mejor sonrisa rota. Maldijo su suerte al tocar el primer acorde.

Era su momento, y aun no estaba listo.

.

Spencer halló a Mallory en la entrada como quedaron, esta le tomó del brazo, se había vestido bastante bien, a diferencia del castaño que portaba su vestimenta de siempre. Entraron algo tarde, pero no por eso alcanzaron mal lugar.

Y solo hasta mirar en persona a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, supo que fue mala idea haber ido. Tenía que salir de ahí, con una buena coartada que cubriera su desesperación; quizá mentiría al decir que su hermana se accidentó para marcharse de ahí sin plantar a la chica, y así lo hizo.

A segundos de llegar a la puerta escuchó un anuncio del azabache por el altavoz.

-Esta es la canción final de esta noche. 'Love Song.' Y quisiera dedicársela a alguien sumamente especial para mi, que no creo que este presente.- Spencer se giró desesperado, Billy no podía hablar en serio ¿acaso había alguien mas?

.

Y miró al público con la sonrisa quebrada, un gesto resignado y su diluido ímpetu. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, no podía tocar la canción que le dedico Spencer sin que este la escuchara; jamás se lo permitiría. Pero el púbico era duro y exigente, les importaba poco el rodeo sentimental que sufría en ese momento.

Comenzó a susurrar lo que pronto serían palabras, palabras tiernas, palabras de amor, aquellas que sumadas a la cálida melodía persuadían trágicamente al grado de enamorar al portador de las oraciones.

Pero el romántico aludido se ahogaba en melancolía, estaba destrozado. Su sucia conciencia le había jugado abyecta, haciéndole visualizar al castaño entre la multitud.

-¨No es real…¨- se trató de convencer insípido, simplemente para salvaguardar la poca cordura que le quedaba, y no deshacerse en llanto ante la multitud que no pagó en vano su presencia.

Sin embargo en el último verso estrechó su vista para definir una silueta bastante conocida. Cabello café caoba, mediana estatura, ropa casal.

Spencer Wright

Sonrió sincero, como hacia unas semanas no recordaba haberlo hecho. Y no solo eso, le sonrió a él, sus labios se curvaron un una radiante sonrisa exclusiva para él.

.

Atónito, contento, emocionado. Enamorado. Billy le había distinguido; y juraba por su mejor videoclip que le había dedicado un gesto amable, el cual, fue correspondido torpemente por una sonrisa ferviente.

Aquella que se derrumbo en un instante.

La famosa estrella JTT, quien radicaba en la zona VIP, se lanzó al escenario. El cantante lucía desconcertado, pero no por eso impidió que el popero lo besara; lo había tomado por ambos costados de su camisa y lo halo hasta alcanzar sus labios, la gente enloqueció con esto, al igual que Spencer, solo que este último, para mal.

Salió corriendo del lugar, sabría un omnisciente si lo hizo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sabia que al ser un destacado artista tenia seguidoras a repartir ¿pero un chico famoso? ¡Como iba a competir contra eso! Corrió hasta el lugar mas escondido que halló; quizá un callejón en medio de la nada. Una vez ahí, se enfrasco en el primer llanto sin represión que había tenido.

Bastante ruidoso, si me lo preguntan.

Un robusto hombre, de estatura alta y apariencia poco amigable le pilló en su escondite ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Se encontró un devastado tesoro dentro de ese suburbio y no fue hasta que se introdujo en la sucia cavidad urbana que el cineasta noto su presencia. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara y el ardor le nublo la vista; eso era lo que conseguía por creer que el grandioso Billy Joe Cobra se fijaría en el. Una violación de trauma seguro.

El agresor le sujeto fuerte, Spencer estaba perdido; no era así como imaginaba perder su virginidad. Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, haciéndole desgarrar su garganta; pero era torpe el intento de ser oído por alguien. Había un concierto unas cuadras atrás, cualquiera que le oyera seguramente pasaría como inadvertido.

Cualquiera menos el protagonista de su desgracia.

El gordo sujeto que besaba grotescamente su cuello fue noqueado por lo que parecía una guitarra eléctrica, aparentemente de oro por la fachada de la misma. Fue apartado aun lado del menor y a la victima le depararon dos fuertes brazos que le naufragaron contra su pecho.

Era Billy, era SU Billy.

Solo hasta entonces se lanzó contra la abertura de su cuello y su hombro a llorar asustado. Y sin predecirlo se quedo dormido.

¨Le amaba y le debía su vida a él.¨

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A decir verdad, extrañaba la habitación, supo que estaba en su hogar una vez salió del ascensor. Pero su mayor preocupación estaba jadeando entre sueños, quizá pesadillas.

Con delicadeza colocó una mano en su frente, discurriéndola hasta delinear su rostro. Lo amaba, y temía que el cineasta le rechazara por lo mucho que le había hecho pasar.

-Te amo…- las palabras se escurrieron de su boca al estar frente a él; a un costado de la cama por así decirlo.

Lo que no calculo, fue el hecho de quedar rodeado por dos brazos alrededor de su nuca. Un adormilado gesto que se traducía en un ¨yo también¨ o quizá lo leyó mal, pues lo condujo hasta sus labios para que pudiera saborearlos mejor que a primera vez, y una sazón de ¨yo te amo más¨ le invadió el cuerpo.

Eso, era diez mil veces mejor que todos los bienes, contratos o conciertos que pudiera tener; y nada podía contra el lazo de amor que habían creado.

Nada, excepto el deseo.

-.-.-.-

El contacto con su húmeda cavidad había tomado partido sobre la situación desde que le permitió introducir su lengua, ambas chocaban cada vez necesitando más. El aliento ausentaba al grado de esparcir jadeos entre pausas únicamente separadas con un estrecho hilo de saliva desapercibido. Sin saberlo el mayor ya estaba en la cama, más acertado, sobre el castaño. A este punto las caricias sobraban, pero había algo mas, ambos sabían que iba a haber más que eso.

Billy se deshizo de la camisa de Spencer con el único objetivo de mirar su cuerpo, contemplarlo, acecharlo, y como consiguiente, degustarlo a todo lo que su lengua pudiera alcanzar; le fascinaba la idea de ser el primero en hacer sentir al cineasta de esa forma, ya que este ultimo se retorcía en gemidos casi ahogados. Sus padres no estaban, su hermana había salido. Era la ocasión perfecta.

Ese era algo que quizá el ex fantasma no iba a dejar pasar, con curiosidad introdujo su mano dentro de los pantalones del menor, sintiendo su erección algo divertido por los gestos del mismo.

Y le vio allí con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas, la boca entreabierta por la excitación, sus dilatados ojos en lagrimados debido al placer. Era la escena perfecta para masajearlo al límite de dejarlo venir en sus ahora ausentes pantalones.

-¿Contento ahora, Bromigo?- jadeo sensual sobre la poca acepción del chico.

-No…- suplicó para arrojarlo del otro lado de la cama, como si de alejarlo se tratara. La respuesta antes eso era todo lo contrario.

Era el turno de Spencer para jugar.

Miró con tono serio como el mayor le veía confundido, no era nada fuera de lo común, solo un joven tratando de cumplir su primera fantasía sexual. Se aproximó a él y se sentó en su vientre, con una mano haciendo presión sobre su pecho y con al otra dándole un digno espectáculo. Lamio dos, quizá tres dedos delante del artista los deslizo provocantemente hacia su parte posterior; el mismo trabajó en prepararse. No era que no quisiera que Billy le tocase, al contrario, pero le haría pagar por todo lo que le hizo sufrir. Probablemente el castigo era mejor que cualquier premio, pero lo ignoro olímpicamente al momento de sentarse sobre el vivo miembro del azabache, quien hace un par de segundos se dio cuenta de los planes del castaño.

Y así, a su lento ritmo y su degradado dolor fue conduciendo los movimientos del artista, indicando cuando debía aumentar la velocidad o disminuir para jadear, y cualquier toca, así fuera el mas mínimo rose era lo mas placentero que había sentido, y podía apostar, que después de tanto tiempo de inactividad para el guitarrista el sentimiento seria igual.

Una, dos, tres… a decir verdad no contó las veces que fue goleado su dulce punto, lo mas seguro e que fueron las suficientes ara dejarlo correrse sobre el abdomen de su chic y el aludido dentro de él. Salió con cuido derramando algo de semen en su salida y se recostó a un lado para descansar.

Estaba a punto de caer dormido en los brazos de su ex fantasma, cuando escucho un susurró lo que pronto convirtió en palabras, palabras tiernas, palabras de amor; palabras que creyó recordar de la tarde inmediata, les estaba cantando la canción de amor, aun si pareciera querer ahogarse en un placido sueño; Spencer se vio enternecido.

-Esa canción no te servirá conmigo, ¿sabes?- le sonrió algo débil por el acto anterior.

El mayor calló sus palabras uno instantes después.

-¿Ah no?- le abrazó mas contra sí, si es que era posible estrechar la cercanía.

-No, porque yo ya estoy enamorado de ti.- recibió un tierno beso en la frente.

-Bueno, solo espero que sea por siempre.- replicó en juego, pues adoraba tener la ultima palabra.

Quedaron así, con su amor sellado en un abrazo que seguramente se rompería al amanecer, pero que permanecería en la mente de ambos para siempre.

Así tenía que ser.

**Así es como debe ser.**

* * *

Por cierto, les dejo el link de mi pagina por si quieren ver unos comics de DTMG, ectofeature, ¡I made it myself! tambien podran encontrar yaoi de otras series y dejar mensajes mas privados ewe

Gracias por todo! espero que les haya gustado mi primer lemon -ectofeature- (?)

O bien, ya saben click derecho sobre y abrir en nueva pestaña, chaooo~


End file.
